


Unexpected Beginnings

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff owns a farm, and Gavin is his 'son' that he sent to England to go to school. Michael is the guy that handles all the farm equipment and does chores and shit around the farm. They meet, and immediately hit it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> There's a possibility that there might be a second, shorter part if there is enough interest, but at this point, this is all I've got.

Gavin's brain was going a million miles a minute, and his mouth was struggling to keep up. As soon as he had stepped off the plane, he had flung himself at Geoff, the person that had looked after him for as long as he could remember. He wasn't his father, but he might as well have been.

"Oh my god, Gavin. Slow down," Geoff laughed, pushing the boy away from him playfully. "I know you're happy to be home, but you literally have the whole summer to tell me about how your fucking schooling went."

Scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, Gavin smiled up at the man. "Right," he said, trying to control the excitement that was quickly welling up inside of him. "Sorry, Geoff. I just missed you."

A smile made it's way across Geoff's face and he ruffled Gavin's hair before replying. "I missed you too, Gavin. The farm's not quite the same without you following me around everywhere and asking stupid ass questions."

"They're not stupid questions," Gavin protested, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling as well.

With a shake of his head and a bit of a chuckle, Geoff was turning away, gesturing for Gavin to follow him. He complied instantly, having to hurry to keep up with the man's long strides.

"What the fuck is up with your accent, anyways?" Geoff asked as they made their way out of the crowded airport. "When I sent you to England to go to school, I didn't expect you to come back talking like them." Then he was climbing into a white pickup truck, and Gavin was hurrying around to the other side.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned, slamming the door shut behind him and fastening his seat belt. "My voice isn't any bloody different than it normally is."

"No?" Geoff inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Last time I checked, 'bloody' isn't exactly an American term."

Heat rushed to Gavin's face and he averted his eyes. "So maybe I picked up a few words here and there," he muttered, staring out the window. Geoff chuckled at that, and Gavin couldn't help but smile.

\------------------

Despite Gavin's protests, Geoff had insisted upon his leaving shortly after they had returned home. The first few minutes had consisted solely of Gavin's running around the old farmhouse, memories flooding back to him with every step.

He hadn't been gone for an excessive amount of time, only his sophomore year of high school, but that was enough to make him want to think about the past. Geoff had only laughed, mentioning something about heading out to get some groceries.

"You want to come with?" he questioned, but Gavin only shook his head.

"No thanks, Geoff," he said. "If you don't mind, I think I just kind of want to go up to my room and relax. I'm fucking tired."

The man had nodded his understanding, and that was how Gavin found himself lying on his back on his bed, staring at the room he hadn't been able to see for months. He had never thought himself to be an extremely sentimental person, but something about seeing the house after he had been gone for so long got to him.

Shaking his head, Gavin chuckled before getting to his feet. "You're going bloody insane, Gavin," he mumbled to himself before opening the door to his room and heading down to the kitchen. He had just realized how hungry he was, and seeing as he hadn't eaten anything on the plane, it was understandable.

Any coherent thoughts that he had been having disappeared the moment he walked through the door to the kitchen. His jaw dropped slightly as his eyes focused on the person standing there, pouring a glass of lemonade.

The boy couldn't have been much older than Gavin, seventeen at the most. His hair was brown and curly, and he had an abundance of freckles. However, that wasn't the first thing he had noticed. The boy was shirtless, and Gavin couldn't help but observe that he was extremely muscular. His body was drenched in sweat, and Gavin could only stare.

A moment later, the boy was looking up from the glass and sending Gavin a wonky smile. Gavin felt his cheeks grow warm, and he swallowed heavily.  
Who the fuck is this guy, Gavin thought, averting his eyes momentarily. Then his gaze was drifting back to the boy's body. Goddamn.

"You're Gavin, right?" the boy was asking a moment later, and Gavin raised an eyebrow curiously, but gave a sharp nod.

"Y-yeah. How-"

Waving a hand, Michael shook his head. "Geoff's told me all about you," he cut him off. "I'm Michael. He hired me to work the land and feed the fucking cows and shit." He let a chuckle escape his lips as he noted the confused look on Gavin's face. "I guess he didn't tell you about me?"

Gavin suddenly felt extremely self conscious, adjusting his loose tank top so that it wasn't falling quite so low down his chest. Michael's eyes dropped at the motion, and he stared for a minute, before blinking a couple of times and focusing his attention back on Gavin's face.

"Well?"

"N-no," he stammered, shaking his head. "He didn't mention you. It probably just slipped his mind." His eyes were still scanning the boy's body when he heard him laugh.

"Hey asshole," Michael chuckled, causing Gavin to flush and lock their eyes together. "Look, I know I'm beautiful, but take this already, would you?" For the first time, Gavin noticed that he was extending a glass of lemonade to him, his eyebrows raised amusedly. How long he had been holding it, Gavin wasn't sure.

"Fuck, sorry," he mumbled, scurrying forwards. But then he was tripping over his own feet, and he closed his eyes tightly, throwing his arms out in front of him and preparing himself for pain. A loud shattering sound reached his ears, and in only a few seconds time, strong arms were catching underneath his own.

Eyes widening, Gavin looked up to see Michael staring down at him with an amused smile on his face. Then he was scrambling to stand upright. Running a hand through his hair, Gavin refused to make eye contact with the other boy. "I-thank you," Gavin said quietly, before Michael was speaking.

"You're welcome," he laughed. "Only for the truly handsome will I drop my lemonade." He swept his arm down and across his stomach, tilting his body into a slight bow.

"Wh-what?" Gavin managed, looking at the other boy in surprise.

"The lemonade, duh," Michael replied, his eyes sparking with laughter. However, Gavin thought that he saw him wink before turning his back. The muscles across his shoulders were prominent as well, and Gavin found himself staring once more. "Now I have to clean that up. I don't get paid for doing nothing."

Gavin watched Michael's hands as he retrieved a rag from the sink, wetting it down before squeezing the majority of the liquid out of it. "I can get it, Michael," Gavin exclaimed, taking the rag from him and making sure that their hands brushed together slightly as he did so. Michael looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why? I'm perfectly capable-"

"I know you're capable," Gavin rambled, dropping to his knees and looking up at Michael to smile weakly. "But it was my fault that you dropped it. So I should be the one to clean it up." He spoke quickly, his sentences sounding like extremely long words. Michael laughed, leaning up against the counter and watching as Gavin wiped up the mess.

"If you insist."

After Gavin had finished, and was on his feet once more, Michael looked at him hesitantly. "I-I have to go finish tilling the land," he said slowly. "I did most of it already, but it gets really fucking boring out there all by myself." He seemed to be considering something for a minute, and Gavin held his breath as he waited for the boy to finish his thought.

He hoped he was going to say what he thought he was.

Then Michael was nodding sharply, a lopsided smile making its way onto his face. "You could come with me if you want."

Biting his lip, Gavin almost laughed. Of course he wanted to, but he was trying to not appear too eager. "Yeah sure," he said finally. "That sounds like fun. I don't have anything else that I'm doing anyways."

"Fucking joy," Michael replied in an amused tone. "I'm the fucking backup plan."

"No," Gavin exclaimed. "That's not what I meant. I just-"

"Shut up, idiot," the boy laughed with a shake of his head. "I knew what you meant. I was just fucking with you. Come on. Let's go."

\------------------

It was hours later before the two returned to the house. They had spent the time talking about things of seemingly insignificant importance, and trying not to feel awkward about how close they were to each other. Gavin had sat behind Michael while he drove, and every now and again he would be jerked forwards into the other boy.

Neither of them had said anything, but both of them had enjoyed it.

Though there wasn't a whole lot to it, Gavin was extremely good mood when they returned to the house, only to find Geoff waiting for them. He had a warm smile on his face as he greeted the boys. "Good evening, Michael," he said. "I see you've met Gavin."

"I-yes sir," Michael murmured, his face turning a bright shade of red. The color merged with his freckles, and made him look even more adorable in Gavin's eyes. Geoff chuckled at Michael's reaction before speaking himself.

"I'm sorry I forgot to mention him to you, Gavin. It probably came as quite a shock to see him wandering around like he owns the fucking place."  
"Geoff please," Michael chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I don't act like that."

"Of course you don't," Geoff replied, and a smile was plastered across his face. "So how did you run into Gavin then?"

Michael's eyes widened, and his face flushed again. Staring at the ground, he muttered out a response. "I was in the kitchen getting lemonade," he managed, then looked up at Geoff. It seemed as if he was having a hard time keeping a straight face, despite his embarrassment. "Maybe I do fucking act like that sometimes."

"I'll say you do," Geoff said, and he looked fond. Gavin was surprised by the expression, as it was the same look of affection Geoff had on his face when he looked at Gavin. Geoff seemed to be considering something for a moment before speaking again. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Michael?"

"You know, I fucking would Geoff, but I've got some shit I have to take care of at home." He made a look of annoyance, but then shrugged. "I'll be back bright and early tomorrow morning though."

"For breakfast," Gavin asked, and then he flushed at the knowing look that Geoff shot him. He really needed to learn how to be more subtle.

"If breakfast is at four, then sure," Michael grinned, and Gavin laughed.

"Well, we won't be having breakfast that early," Geoff replied with a smile. "But we'll eat at six. I'm guessing you'll be here."

"Well, I'm not gonna be fucking finished in two hours. If that was the case, I wouldn't be coming in so goddamn early."

"Solid point," was Geoff's response, and Michael turned to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Michael," Gavin spoke up, and smiled brightly. Michael looked up at him briefly through his eyelashes before nodding and returning his smile.

"Yeah," he said, and Gavin could have sworn that he bit his lip. "See you tomorrow, Gav."

Then Michael had left, leaving Gavin and Geoff in the entryway of the house. Averting his eyes, Gavin tried to start a conversation before Geoff had a chance to say anything. "So-" he began, but Geoff was cutting him off mere seconds later.

"Gav?" The man teased, and Gavin felt his face grow warm.

"I-I don't know where that came from," he stammered, and it wasn't a lie. Michael hadn't called him anything but Gavin before that moment, and he had to admit that it had sent a bit of a thrill through his body.

Geoff shook his head in amusement at Gavin's stammering, turning his back and heading to the kitchen. "So Michael's a nice kid, yeah?" He called over his shoulder, and Gavin found it easier to reply now that the man wasn't staring directly at him.

"Yeah," he said. "I think so. He's really nice." He paused for a moment, seeming to consider it. "Kind of loud sometimes, and a bit crude. But nice."  
'I like him,' he added to himself.

\-----------------------

Gavin's alarm went off at four the next morning.

A groan escaped his lips as he batted at the clock on his bedside table, hitting the snooze button and pushing his face back into his pillow. He kept his eyes closed tightly for several minutes, but he couldn't fall back asleep.

It felt as if he was forgetting something.

Then he was jolting straight up in bed, the memories of why he had set his alarm for so early washing over him all at once. At first he had felt kind of strange for setting his alarm for the time when he knew Michael would be back.

But the other boy had told him that it sometimes got lonely doing the work by himself. He didn't want Michael to deal with that if he didn't have to.  
When he looked at the clock, the time read 4:30, and Gavin made a frustrated noise. Somehow he had managed to oversleep a half an hour. Michael shouldn't be able to blame him though. He had just gotten home yesterday, after all. His time zones were all fucked up anyways, and this probably wasn't helping.

Throwing on an old work shirt and a pair of overalls, Gavin took a moment to just try to relax. The feeling of the old clothes was both new and familiar at the same time. When he had been in school, they had a specific uniform that they had been required to wear, and he always felt so uptight and stuffy.

This was much better.

Gavin raced down the stairs and saw Geoff sitting in the kitchen. A newspaper was in his hands, and he was sipping on coffee. Making his way over to him, Gavin tried his best to seem casual. He cleared his throat, and Geoff looked up in surprise. Then he had an expression of amusement on his face.

"I wasn't expecting you up so early," he said with a grin, looked back to the newspaper in his hands. "That's a lie," he mumbled under his breath, a smirk still on his face, and Gavin flushed.

He stuck his hands in his pockets, anxious to do something with them as he asked his question. "Is Michael here yet?" he asked, and Geoff nodded.  
"That's what I thought," he chuckled. "Yeah, he's here. Out feeding the cows, last thing I knew."

Thanking Geoff profusely, Gavin walked briskly towards the door. "Don't you two have too much fun," Geoff called after him, and Gavin tried his best to ignore him. It took a good minute to get to where Michael was, but when he saw him, Gavin had to shake his head to focus.

He wasn't sure why the boy was so intent on going shirtless everywhere, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

Letting out a loud whistle, Gavin tried not to smirk as the other boy whirled around from where he had been standing, a blush barely visible on his face.

"D-did you just fucking catcall me?" Michael asked, stumbling over his words.

"Does it bother you?"

There was a moment of silence, and then Michael was speaking up. "I guess not." They stared at each other for a moment, before Gavin laughed, strolling over to him.

"What were you doing," he asked, picking up a few pieces of hay from the stack they were standing beside and twisting them between his fingers. "Didn't look like a whole lot of anything."

"Did you just come out here to get on my ass about working, or are you trying to help in some fucked up way?" Michael retorted, a smile on his face.

"Well, I did come out to help you," Gavin replied. "But I'm also curious."

Michael paused for a minute, then pointed to a clump of trees that were hardly able to be seen in the dim light. "You see those trees over there?"

"Yeah. What about them?"

"When you're standing right here, the sun comes up right above those trees. It's beautiful. More so than a usual sunrise. I was waiting for it, since I was here early enough."

Gavin looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, then a smile started to tug at the corners of his lips. "I wouldn't have thought you much of one for sappy stuff like that."

"Shut the fuck up, idiot," Michael retorted, feigning annoyance.

"Come on, Michael," Gavin laughed, putting emphasis on the boy's name. "I was only teasing."

Crinkling his nose up into a silent laugh, Michael allowed a wide grin to make its way onto his face. "What the fuck is with the way you say my name?" he asked, shoving his shoulder into Gavin's own. "You say it like a fucking British person."

"Michael, don't make fun of me," Gavin whined, trying his hardest to stop himself from smiling. He couldn't help himself.

The other boy rolled his eyes, focusing his gaze back onto the group of trees. "You fucking made fun of me," he retorted, crossing his arms over his chest and trying his best to look indignant.

Then a clump of hay was hitting him square in the face, and his jaw dropped momentarily when he realized what had happened. "You fucking piece of shit," he exclaimed, his eyes sparkling with laughter as he turned to look at Gavin, a grin on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gavin replied innocently, trying his hardest not to laugh. Then Michael had tackled him, pushing him back into the haystack, scooping up an armful of hay, and dumping it over his face.

Gavin laughed, shoving the other boy off of him and returning the favor. When the two had finished their playful fighting - during which several times one of them found themselves on top of the other - both of them were breathing heavily, sweat rolling down their faces.

Michael had scratches all over his chest and back from the hay, and Gavin looked at him in concern, though Michael's mind seemed to be elsewhere. Cautiously, he ran his fingers over one of the marks, and the boy's entire body tensed, his eyes turning to lock with Gavin's own.

"Bit early for flirting, isn't it," he asked, and Gavin flushed, quickly pulling his hand away. Michael grinned at him, then turned his gaze back to look at the sky, his arms folded behind his neck. His muscles flexed, and Gavin stared.

"Doesn't that hurt," Gavin murmured, and he sounded worried.

"Nah," Michael replied, still staring up at the sky. "It's fine. A few scratches never killed anyone." A moment of silence passed, in which Gavin only stared at Michael. Then the boy was making a gesture with his hand. "See?" he said quietly, and his tone was that of complete awe. "Look at how amazing that is."

Gavin's eyes were still on Michael when he responded. "Yeah, absolutely. It's beautiful."

A second later, Michael turned to find the other boy staring at him, his face immediately turning several shades of red. "Not me, you idiot," Michael choked out, and Gavin felt his own face grow warm in embarrassment.

"Sorry," he stammered, averting his eyes almost immediately, and turning to look at the trees Michael had pointed out to him before. His breath caught in his throat, and he shook his head in disbelief. "You're right," he said quietly. "It's amazing. I don't know how the hell I didn't notice it before. With the exception of last year, I've grown up here. You would think I would see something like that."

Several moments passed in silence, and the air started to grow heavy. Then Michael was rubbing the back of his neck nervously and getting to his feet. "I - this was fun," he stammered, cringing as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He shook his head and continued. "We should do it again sometime. But I have to get back to work."

Then he was scurrying away, looking as if he was only trying to escape the awkwardness of the situation.

Gavin lay on his back, still twisting pieces of hay between his fingers. He didn't try to stop Michael, and he didn't try to follow him. But he couldn't stop himself from thinking about him.

\------------------

Several weeks passed in much the same manner. Gavin would follow Michael around as he preformed various tasks, often accidentally distracting him in the process. He would pretend to be frustrated, but it was always obvious that was not actually the case.

Friday the following week, the boys were sitting side by side on the living room couch, after Gavin had convinced Michael to postpone his work for a little while. They were laughing when Geoff walked in.

Almost immediately, Michael's back straightened and he tried his best to keep a straight face. Geoff looked at him and raised an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth tugging up into a smirk. "Did you take care of the work for today?" He asked, and his tone was amused.

"I-I was just-"

Gavin cut him off, brushing him off with a wave of his hand. Michael's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the other boy in frustration, but he didn't say another word. "It was my fault, Geoff," he said. "I made him take a break so he could talk to me." Michael's face flushed, but he looked to Geoff.

The man shook his head, and it wasn't hard to tell that he wasn't annoyed. "I figured it was something like that," he chuckled. "Doesn't come as a surprise to me at all. You really need to stop distracting Michael while he's working."

"I'm sorry Geoff, I-"

He was cut off once more, but this time by Geoff. "It's fine, Michael. I don't mind. As long as you get everything done, I couldn't care less when you do it. You've always been very reliable, even with Gavin here."

Forcing himself to swallow, Michael nodded, and he seemed to shrink back into the cushions of the couch. Gavin watched as he did so, and he he smiled lightly at the other boy's embarrassment. He was cute when he blushed.

"At any rate," Geoff said loudly, forcing Gavin to tear his eyes from Michael. "That wasn't why I came in here. I thought I'd make a suggestion."

Raising an eyebrow, he prompted Geoff to continue. "What's that?"

"Well, you've been back a couple of weeks now, and we still haven't seen Jack, Ryan and Ray. Ryan says that Ray's been dying to see you again. X-Ray and Vav, and all that shit."

Gavin felt his fact grow warm when Michael turned to look with him, a questioning look plastered across his face. "X-Ray and Vav?" He questioned.

"Geoff, that was years ago," Gavin muttered. Then he turned to Michael with a nervous smile. "Ray's a family friend. We practically grew up together. X-Ray and Vav were our superhero names. When we were kids." He averted his eyes in embarrassment, biting his lip when he heard Michael laugh.

"Fuck Gavin, there's no need to get fucking worked up about that kind of stuff. Everyone did shit like that when they were younger. Hell, I did too."

"Anyways," Geoff said, forcing both boys to jump and turn to look at the man instead of each other. "I was thinking maybe tomorrow I could invite them over? Jack too? Have a bit of a late welcome home party?"

"Yeah, that sounds great," Gavin exclaimed, his face brightening. Michael shifted awkwardly in his seat, and Geoff smiled once more.

"You can come too, Michael, if you like."

"Wait, you're inviting me?" The boy knit his eyebrows together in confusion, then looked to Geoff. "Why the fuck would you invite me?"

Geoff shrugged, his eyes darting back and forth between the two boys. "I don't know," he replied. "You seem to get along with Gavin fairly well. It would give you two some time to hang out when you're not supposed to be working." Michael swallowed once more, his eyes dropping to stare at the ground. The man laughed. "Plus, I think Ray would like you."

\------------------

When Michael showed up the following night, Gavin was on top of him in an instant, flinging his arms around him. Michael's whole body tensed, and his eyes widened, but Gavin didn't notice. "I wasn't sure if you would come or not," he exclaimed, and when he pulled away, he had a wide grin on his face.

Catching Michael's hand in his own, he tugged him in the direction of the kitchen, where the sound of voices and laughter could be plainly heard. "Come on," he insisted, and Michael's eyes darted towards their interlocked hands before he allowed himself to be led.

"Look who's here," Gavin announced as soon as they had entered the room, and all eyes focused on them. They were immediately drawn to their hands, and Gavin and Michael both flushed before pulling apart.

"That's Ryan," Gavin said, pointing in his direction. The man raised a hand in his direction, and Michael did the same. "That's Jack." This time, the man nodded in his direction, and Michael forced a weak smile. "And th-" Gavin was cut off by Ray strolling forwards and sticking out his hand.

"I'm Ray," he said with a bright smile. "From what Gavin's told me, I'm guessing you're Michael." Taking Ray's hand, Michael nodded.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Good to meet you, I'm Ryan's son." His eyes moved back and forth between the two, and the other men returned to their conversation. Then Ray was speaking again. "So are you guys banging or what?"

Immediately, Michael and Gavin both stiffened, their faces turning almost pure red. "W-we just fucking met each other," Michael choked out. "It's nothing like that."

Ray laughed loudly, a broad smile spread across his face. "Well, if you haven't at least thought about it, you wouldn't be so goddamn red."

Then Gavin was shoving his shoulder into Ray's, pushing him away. "Shut up," he muttered, staring at the ground.

"You have," he exclaimed, still grinning. "Oh my god."

"Listen here, fuckface," Michael snapped. "I'm gonna need you to drop this conversation right now."

"Whatever you say, Michael." On his name, Ray imitated a British accent, and Gavin shoved him again.

"You're a piece of shit," Gavin muttered, and this time Michael laughed.

\--------------------

"Come on Ray, it'll be fun," Gavin insisted, twisting his hands into the fabric of the other boy's sleeve and looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Dude," Ray laughed, ripping his arm away. "Fucking peer pressure doesn't work on me, man. If you and Michael want to drink, that's cool, and I'll hang out with you guys and shit. But I'm not drinking. I don't like it, beer tastes like shit."

"Fine," the boy muttered, rolling his eyes and shoving two bottles of beer into Ray's hands. "But at least bloody carry that would you?"

The adults had since moved to the living room, and their chuckles could be heard from where the three boys were now standing in front of the fridge. Gavin handed two more bottles to Michael, and took two for himself, moving towards the door to the house. He hesitated when there, and called over his shoulder.

"Geoff! Ray, Michael and I are going out to the lake!"

"Have fun," he heard Geoff shout back. "Don't trip and fall in!"

"Fucking hilarious," Gavin muttered under his breath, and Michael laughed, bumping his shoulder into Gavin's before exiting the house.

"It does sound like something you'd do, Gav. Let's be honest."

"Michael's right," Ray said with a shrug as he passed him by as well. Gavin rolled his eyes and exited the house as well, pulling the door shut after him.  
It wasn't long before they arrived at their destination. Michael immediately threw himself down onto the ground, setting one of the bottles of beer off to the side. Ray followed suit, putting his bottles to sit with Michael's and sitting down on one side of him. Gavin stared at the two for a minute before setting his jaw and sitting down next to Michael himself.

A moment later, Michael was pulling a keychain out of his pocket, waving it around.

"Wh-" Gavin started, and Michael laughed.

"Fucking bottle opener, idiot." He extended a hand, gesturing for Gavin to hand him the bottle in his hand, and Gavin did so. Michael opened it, returning it to Gavin, then proceeded to open his own.

The sun had just set, and the night was beautiful. Michael looked out over the lake as he raised the bottle to his lips and Gavin couldn't help but stare. Then he was following Michael's gaze, and admiring the beauty himself. None of them said anything for the longest time, before Ray was speaking up.

"Alright guys, I enjoy the silence as much as the next person, but let's talk about some shit." Michael and Gavin laughed, and not long afterwards, the three were caught up in a conversation about what Ray had been doing since the last time Gavin had seen him.

About an hour later, Michael and Gavin were both drunk. Gavin finished off his third beer, and Michael followed soon afterwards. They had gradually started getting closer and closer to each other as time passed, and at this point their legs were pressed together as they giggled at everything the other said.

Ray sat off to the side, watching in amusement. They were going to have a hard time explaining this to each other in the morning. Then Michael was speaking.

"We should play Truth or Dare," he said loudly, turning his head to look at Ray. "You can play too, Ray."

Suppressing a laugh, Ray nodded. "Alright," he managed. "Who's going first?"

"Gavin," Michael announced, turning to look at the other boy.

"Me, Michael?" Gavin giggled, scooting a bit closer to him. "Why me?"

"I don't know, just because."

Ray feigned a disgusted groan. "Goddamn you guys, quit flirting." Neither boy responded to him, and their eyes were still locked together.

"Truth or dare, Gav?"

Gavin pretended to think for a minute, one of his fingers reaching to tap at his lips. "Dare," he finally said. "I'm not fucking scared."

"You guys aren't going to quit flirting are you?" Ray asked, leaning back on his hands. The boys continued to ignore him, and Ray rolled his his eyes. "Fine, I see how it is."

"I dare you to get in the lake," Michael said, his words slurred.

"I can do that."

"But-" Michael continued, grabbing onto Gavin's shoulder and holding him back when he started for the water. "-you have to strip first."

"Michael," Gavin exclaimed, his eyes wide. Ray's own eyes widened as he watched the exchange. Gavin seemed to be thinking for a moment, before he nodded. "Alright," he said. "I will. But you have to do it too."

"Deal."

"Alright," Ray said quickly, getting to his feet and extending the length of the word. "I think that's my cue to leave. I'll see you guys later."

No one replied, but he hadn't been expecting them to.

Michael was the first one to tug his shirt over his head. Gavin's followed soon afterwards. Then both boys were stepping out of their jeans, and their boxers followed a moment later. Both of them were too out of it to care too much about what was happening when they stepped into the water.

"Fuck," Michael cursed. "That shit's cold."

"Of course it's cold, Michael," Gavin giggled, stepping forwards until the water was up to his chest. Then he was dunking his own head under the water, trying to adjust to the temperature. When he finally came up, gasping for breath, he had goose bumps all over his skin. "Bloody hell, you're right. That's fucking cold."

Michael laughed, submerging himself under the water as well, and coming up a few inches in front of Gavin. The other boy jumped in surprise, splashing water into Michael's face. He sputtered, shoving back on Gavin's shoulders and splashing water into his face as well. "Goddamnit, Gavin," he exclaimed in amusement. "It's only me. Jesus."

"Oh right. Sorry, Michael," Gavin said, crinkling up his nose and biting his lip in a silent laugh. For a minute, the two only stared at each other, and Gavin couldn't help but notice how good the moonlight made the other boy's skin look.

Gavin wasn't sure how Michael managed to be so pale when he worked out in the sun all day, but he wasn't complaining. Somehow it was hot as hell. Before he knew what he was doing, he had wrapped one of his arms around Michael's waist and pulled him into his body. His other hand rested on Michael's neck as he pressed their lips together.

For a long minute, Michael didn't respond, and even through the alcohol, Gavin had enough sense to know that he might have fucked up. He pulled back slightly, but then he felt hands on his shoulder blades, tugging him back. Michael's lips were locked with his own once more, and Gavin was kissing him back even harder.

Briefly, he considered just how awkward this would be the next morning. Then he decided he didn't care.

\----------------------

When the two had finally managed to drag themselves away from each other, neither of them knew what time it was. However, when they finally made it back to the house, both Jack and Ryan's cars were gone.

Hurrying forwards, Gavin hoped that he hadn't worried Geoff. As soon as he had opened the door, the man was rushing forwards, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close.

"Goddamnit Gavin, you can't just do shit like that," he muttered. "You either, Michael. I was worried about both of you." He held Gavin out at arms length, looking him over. "You've been drinking, haven't you? You reek of alcohol."

Gavin tried his best to stammer out a response. "G-geoff I-"

"No excuses. Have you or haven't you?"

"Yes."

Geoff sighed heavily, turning to look at Michael, who was standing awkwardly off to the side, staring at the ground. "I'm guessing you were too, Michael?"

"Yes sir," he murmured, refusing to make eye contact as he shifted from foot to foot.

"Well I suppose that means you can't drive yourself home," he replied, knitting his eyebrows together. He looked to be deep in thought, and then he was nodding promptly. "If you think it would be okay with your parents, you could sleep on the couch. That way you would already be here for any work that needs done tomorrow."

The boy nodded eagerly and his entire face lit up. "Yeah, I'm sure they'd be fine with it," he insisted. "I can't call them, because they're probably fucking sleeping, but I'll call them in the morning."

"Alright," Geoff replied after a moment. "I'll get you some blankets." Then he was leaving to do as he had said.

"That went a lot better than expected," Michael said quietly, before chuckling and looking up at Gavin. "Good thing we're not at my house, my parents probably would have killed me."

"Plus, you probably don't have a lake."

Michael's eyes widened and his face grew red. He shoved his shoulder into Gavin's, licking his lips before shaking his head. Gavin smirked slightly. He was still buzzed, and he always got extremely flirty when he was drunk.

"You know love," he said softly, trailing his fingers across the small of the other boy's back. "The couch is awfully uncomfortable. You could always come sleep with me after Geoff goes to bed."

Gavin hadn't thought it possible for Michael's face to go more red than it already was, but he was wrong. He bit his lower lip hard before choking out a response. "A-alright."

\------------------

Geoff awoke early the next morning, groaning as he forced himself into a sitting position. He knew Michael and Gavin probably wouldn't be awake yet, what with the hangovers they were sure to have. He had a bit of a headache himself.

He drug himself out of his bedroom, stopping outside Gavin's door to check on him before he made his way downstairs. What he saw didn't surprise him.

Gavin was lying on his back, eyes closed and a small smile plastered across his face. His arm was thrown around Michael's shoulders, who had his arms wrapped around the other boy's waist and was resting his head on Gavin's own shoulder. They were both sleeping peacefully, and for a minute, Geoff was tempted to wake them up. Then he was shaking his head, closing the door gently behind him.

The embarrassment could wait until later.

It took much less time then he had expected for the boys to awake. About an hour later, he heard a loud thud, and then hurried footsteps coming from overhead. A smile made it's way across his face, and he chuckled lightly at the various noises of distress.

A few minutes later, Michael was standing in the kitchen, looking clearly embarrassed. Gavin followed a few moments later. Geoff raised an eyebrow, and Michael spoke up. "Sorry I wasn't up earlier, Geoff." His face contorted in pain as soon as he said the words, and Geoff only gestured to a cabinet behind him.

"Pain killers are in there," he replied, and Michael sighed a breath of relief, scurrying over to the cupboard and pulling out a small bottle.

"You need some too, Gav?" He murmured, staring at the other boy. Gavin looked to be in a sort of daze, and Geoff guessed he was probably still half asleep. But he was nodding a moment later, making his way over to Michael and taking the pills that he was handed.

Both boys were still acting extremely nervous, and both had tents in their pants. Michael pulled his shirt down as far as he could, taking a step away from Gavin and staring down at the floor. Gavin did the same, and Geoff shook his head.

"You wanna go sort yourself out there, Gavin?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and stifling a laugh. "You too Michael?" Gavin looked at Geoff with a look of panic, and the man almost lost it. However, he managed to keep a straight face for long enough to prompt them once more. "Well?"

Michael refused to look at him, and his face was so red that Geoff was surprised he didn't explode. "I think I'm gonna out to do whatever shit needs done," he muttered, heading for the door. "Thanks for letting me stay the night. And fucking come in the first place. I had fun."

As soon as he had exited the house, Gavin let out a loud groan, throwing his head back in frustration. "Geoff, what the fuck," he exclaimed. "Why the hell would you do that?"

The man shrugged, and then he was bursting into laughter. "Don't know, Gav," he said, emphasizing the nickname. Then Gavin was letting out another frustrated huff, and he was storming out the front door. He had to find Michael. "You're an asshole," he shouted over his shoulder, and Geoff's only response was to laugh harder.

\-------------------

It took Gavin a lot longer to find Michael than he had hoped. He was beginning to think that he would never find him. But when he walked into the barn, calling his name, a yelp came from overhead, and the sound of a zipper reached his ears.

Seconds later, Michael was peering over the edge of the loft, his face still as red as ever. For a minute, Gavin thought about leaving, but before he could stop himself, he was speaking. "Can I join you?"

Michael seemed to consider it for a few minutes before nodding, and Gavin quickly climbed the ladder to find the other boy sprawled out on his back. Swallowing heavily, Gavin tried to not let his mind wanter as he continued to talk. "I'm really sorry about Geoff," he said quietly. "He can be completely horrible sometimes."

"It's no problem," Michael replied. "I know how people are."

A silence overtook the two, and then Gavin was scooting himself closer. He rested his hand on Michael's thigh in a comforting gesture, and the other boy tensed pulling himself away. "I-sorry Gavin," he said meekly, forcing a smile. "I-I just-"

"Have a bit of a problem?" Gavin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, me too." He flushed deeply, averting his eyes. "I-I could help you out with that if you wanted."

"W-what?"

"You heard me," Gavin replied quietly. He wasn't quite as confident now that he wasn't drunk, but he figured now was as good a time as ever to try and say something.

There was a long silence, and Gavin swallowed heavily. The thought crossed his mind that maybe he had made a mistake, and Michael didn't like him back the way he thought he did. But before he was able to take it back, Michael was speaking.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah."

Another silence, and Gavin bit his lip. "So what you're saying," Michael finally said. "Is that last night wasn't just because you were drunk?"

Gavin shook his head. "Absolutely not," he said confidently. Then a thought struck him and he swallowed hard before voicing it. "Was it for you?"

"No," Michael practically shouted, jolting into a sitting position. Then he was shaking his head. "Absolutely fucking not. But I thought - I didn't think-"

His words were interrupted by Gavin's lips crashing against his own, and he let out a startled squeak, his hands involuntarily moving to grip at the back of the other boy's shoulders. Then his body was relaxing and he was leaning into the kiss.

When Gavin finally pulled away, his knees were planted firmly on either side of Michael's thighs, and one of his hands was laced through his hair. "That's okay?" he purred into Michael's ear, and the other boy nodded.

"Fuck yes," he mumbled, and then he was the one pressing their lips together. A moment later, he was on his back, blinking up at Gavin in surprise. He hadn't been expecting the other boy to be quite so forceful, but he couldn't say that he was complaining.

Beginning to work their lips together a bit harder than he had before, Gavin let one of his hands rest on Michael's side while the other cupped his face. The other boy didn't resist at all, but instead wrapped his arms around Gavin's neck to pull him even closer.

A moment later Gavin was tilting his head slightly to the side, parting his lips and tracing his tongue lightly over Michael's bottom one. Releasing a satisfied sigh, the other boy allowed him access almost immediately. One of his hands ran through the hair above Gavin's neck and stopped to rest on the back of his head, holding him in place.

The hand that had been cupping Michael's jaw moved to rest beside his head, and Gavin continued to kiss him as his other hand slid underneath his shirt. Gavin had seen the other boy shirtless many times since he had met him, but it was obviously different this time. One of his thumbs ran over one of Michael's nipples, and the other boy let out a bit of a groan, arching his back.

Then his hand was tugging at the bottom of Michael's shirt. "We won't be needing this for much longer, will we love," he mumbled against the boy's lips, and the grip around his neck loosened and hands were on his shoulders a minute later, pushing him backwards.

Michael stripped himself of his shirt quickly, before moving his hands to the hem of Gavin's shirt. Gavin allowed the piece of clothing to be pulled over his head, and then Michael was pulling him in again, locking their lips and twisting their legs together.

It was impossible for Gavin to hold back a giggle at the other boy's eagerness, and he rested a hand on Michael's bare chest. "Relax Michael," he purred, softly caressing the skin. "We have plenty of time."

"Fuck you," Michael moaned, wrapping one of his legs around the other boy's waist and bucking his hips up slightly. The pressure was enough to force a groan from Gavin's own lips and Gavin immediately ground back against the other boy. Then he was popping the button of Michael's jeans, sitting back and shoving both his pants and boxers down on his hips.

As soon as he was exposed, Michael's face was bright red, and he averted his eyes for the first time. Forcing himself into a sitting position, Michael pushed Gavin back so that he was sitting further back on his legs, then returned the favor of unbuttoning his jeans, pushing them off of his hips as well.

"You're still okay with this, right," Gavin asked quietly, pushing Michael onto his back once more and kicking off his own jeans, his boxers following soon afterwards.

"Of course I'm fucking okay with it," Michael replied, pressing their lips together harshly. "I'd fucking tell you if I wasn't." He let out a frustrated huff, staring into Gavin's eyes. A trace of a smile lingered on his face. "I'm supposed to be the one asking you that. You're the school kid, I'm the farm boy. I'm not supposed to be underneath you."

"Do you mind," Gavin asked, pressing their lips together roughly and once more leaving Michael in a daze when he pulled away.

The other boy was hardly able to shake his head before choking out his response. "N-no, I don't. But I just wasn't expecting it."

Gavin only smiled before wrapping his fingers lightly around Michael's cock. Sucking in a harsh breath, Michael bit his lower lip in a futile attempt to contain himself. However, despite his attempts, he couldn't help a whine from escaping his lips. He threw one of his arms around Gavin's neck, pulling their lips together and gripping Gavin's length with his other hand.

Letting out a loud groan, Gavin broke their kiss in order to catch his breath. His eyes were closed tightly, and he rested their foreheads together as he began to move his hand slowly. Michael's breath stuttered, and he pecked Gavin's lips before beginning to move his own hand as well, running his thumb through the slit of Gavin's cock.

Then Gavin was doing the same.

"Fuck," Michael sighed, throwing his head back in pleasure. Michael tried his hardest to keep his own hand moving, but with the way the other boy was stroking, showing clear experience, he was having difficulty doing so.

He had already been hard when Gavin had shown up in the first place, and Gavin's rough kisses had been enough to get him close. Now that there was a hand around his cock, Michael wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to last.

"C-close Gavin," he moaned, rutting his hips up into Gavin's hand.

A moment later, the other boy was leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Then come for me, love."

"But Gavin, you-"

"Don't worry about me," Gavin interrupted, pressing their lips together. "I'm sure you can take care of that."

The words were more than enough to push Michael over the edge and he came with a cry of Gavin's name, kissing him heatedly and speeding up his motions on the other boy's length as well.

Just as Michael had relaxed, Gavin was moaning loudly, a series of curses and Michael's name escaping his lips. He allowed his body to collapse on top of the other boy, burying his face in the crook of Michael's neck.

"So that was good," Gavin murmured a few minutes later, beginning to kiss lightly at the spot. The other boy laughed, grabbing Gavin's face in his hands and directing their lips together once more.

"Yeah," he replied when they finally broke apart, a wide smile spread across his face. "Yeah, it definitely was."

\-----------------

"Michael there's fireflies," Gavin exclaimed, his face bright with excitement. "I haven't chased fireflies in years." His eyes were pleading, Michael sighed, smiling a bit as he shook his head.

"You're such a fucking kid," he said fondly, pushing himself to his feet from where he had been sitting in a chair outside the house. Geoff had been sitting not far from him and as Michael ran to join Gavin, he only smiled.

"But we are kids, Michael," Gavin exclaimed, throwing his arms around the other boy's neck and causing embarrassment to flush through his veins. "We're both seventeen, we should take advantage of the last year we have."

"You act like our lives will be over after we turn eighteen," Michael chuckled, but he still extended his arms to cup one of the lightning bugs between his hands. Coming to a stop directly in front of Gavin, he opened his hands, allowing the bug to fly away. However, it didn't go quite as he expected it to, and it flew directly into the other boy's face.

Gavin squeaked, jumping backwards and waving frantically in front of his face. For a second, Michael wasn't sure what had happened, and then he was doubled over in laughter. When he was finally able to pull himself together, Gavin was staring at him, a grumpy look on his face.

"Aww, did Gavin get scared of a little lightning bug," Michael teased, still trying to hold back his laughter. A few giggles escaped despite his attempts.  
"Michael," Gavin whined, a fake pout on his face. "Stop being horrible."

Strolling up to Gavin, Michael gripped the front of Gavin's shirt in his hands, pressing their lips together. Gavin was startled at first, but a few seconds later, he was slipping his arms around Michael's waist, pulling him even closer to his body.

"Get a fucking room, you two," Geoff called from his seat, and the boys both flushed, separating almost instantly. Then Gavin was collapsing to the ground, lying flat on his back and staring up at the sky.

Michael stared down at the other boy for a moment before chuckling, dropping down next to him. Several moments passed in which the two only looked up, and then Gavin was pointing a a group of stars. "There's the little dipper," he said proudly, and Michael couldn't help but smile at the eagerness in his tone.

"That's the big dipper idiot," he laughed.

Lifting an eyebrow, Gavin turned to lay on his side, staring intently at Michael's face. "How do you know that," he asked curiously.

"Because the big dipper is part of a bigger constellation called Ursa Major, which is just fancy talk for 'big fucking bear'. Goddamn, you're supposed to know this. You're the one that went to a fancy school overseas and shit."

The other boy laughed, which resulted in a smile stretching across Michael's face. "I went to a fancy school sure," Gavin finally said. "But that doesn't mean that I actually cared. How about you, farm boy? You want to explain to me how exactly you're so book smart?"

"Fuck that," Michael scoffed, shoving his shoulder into Gavin's. "But I will say that living on a farm my entire life has something to do with it. How exactly have you not figured this shit out again?"

"It's because he's fucking stupid," the boys heard Geoff call, and Michael laughed as Gavin glared.

"I'm not stupid, Geoff," he shouted back. "I just-"

He was cut off by Michael pressing their lips together once more, nipping slightly at his bottom one. Then he pulled back just enough to mumble some words against them. "It's not worth arguing about. I know you're not stupid."

He could feel Gavin smiling against his mouth before hands threaded through his hair, pushing their lips together once more, this time just the slightest bit harder.

"Should I be getting ready to go inside?" Geoff asked loudly, and both boys burst out laughing. They each rested on their sides, staring intently at the other. A few seconds later, and Geoff was speaking up again. "Yeah, I'm gonna go inside. Have fun, try not to fuck if you can help yourselves." Then the man was gone.

Michael was perfectly content to just lay there staring at Gavin all night, but his thoughts were interrupted when a moment later he found himself on his back, staring up at Gavin in surprise. It didn't matter how many times that happened, it still surprised him.

The other boy leaned down, pressing a kiss to the side of Michael's neck, biting lightly and then moving his lips to ghost over his ear. "Not sure about you, but I don't think I can help myself."

Michael wasn't even able to form words to respond.

\------------------

It was six o' clock on a Saturday night, and Michael was once more hanging out at the Ramsey/Free household. He had finished all his work for the day, and was waiting for Gavin to get out of the shower. His parents had grown used to his absence on the weekends, as he would often arrive home in the middle of the night.

On several occasions, he had received lectures about partying, and how they were trusting him to be a responsible teenager. Michael would simply nod and allow them to get whatever they wanted to say off of their chests.

He wondered what they would say if they knew he spent all his free time hanging out at the farm where he had procured a job.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Gavin was entering the room, throwing himself down onto the couch next to him. He was laying down a moment later, resting his head in Michael's lap. "Hi," he said with a smile.

"Hey," Michael chuckled, beginning to run his fingers lightly through the other boy's still wet hair. Gavin closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, humming lightly in the back of his throat. The two sat there in silence for a few moments, before Michael was slipping himself out from underneath Gavin, letting his head sink into the couch.

Gavin pouted at him, turning to look at him with pleading eyes. "Michael come back to me," he whined, but even he wasn't even able to keep a straight face and he laughed. Michael shook his head fondly, turning his back.

"Come on," he retorted. "We're going out."

"What?" Gavin was sitting straight up mere moments. "Where?"

"On a date, idiot," Michael laughed, turning to face him once more. "You're my boyfriend, aren't you?"

For a minute, Gavin simply stared at him, and Michael shifted nervously from foot to foot. Then Gavin was getting to his feet as well, and he looked happier than Michael had ever seen him before. "Yeah," he replied. "I guess I am."


End file.
